Titanic: The Diary of Jack Dawson
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: The story of Titanic through Jack's eyes. Rated T for content, language and character death. Jack x Rose.
1. April 10th, 1912

**Author's Note: **Hello! Yeah, I have a ton of fanfictions that I am currently working on. This one actually has history. This was a homework assignment that I wrote for my teacher. Apparently, she liked it so much, she didn't give it back! Well... my friend requested I post it so she could read it. The assignment was to write a diary of one of the Titantic characters and I chose Jack. Alright, enough of my babbling, let's get this over with.

**Disclaimer:** _Titanic _is owned by James Cameron, Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Don't sue me. Enjoy my homework assignment.

* * *

_April 10th, 1912_

__  
_I arrived at Southampton at the news of hearing that the RMS Titanic was about to start her maiden voyage, though I had a slight problem. Okay, make that two problems. I had no ticket and no money to buy a ticket. I played some poker with some locals, betting it all. This was risky on my part but I had a feeling that I could win. I won and got two tickets aboard the RMS Titanic. I rushed to board the ship and barely made it. Waving back to Southampton, I was finally going back to America._

_Clear skies and the wind blowing in my face as I stood on deck, noticing the wonders of the ocean as we sailed. I felt like the King of the World, sailing on my mighty ship. Nothing could spoil this moment._

_I decided to sketch the passengers as they were on the ship. Suddenly, something happened; I saw_ _her.__ She was... beautiful, like an angel but I could see a certain longing in her eyes._

* * *

_That night, I was watching the stars. It was peaceful, to say the least. Then I saw her again, attempting to jump overboard. She insisted that she was going to jump but I knew that she wouldn't. I became involved in her suicide attempt and I couldn't let her go through with it. The water was to be freezing like the winters in Wisconsin. This seemed to help her reason as I helped her over. She introduced herself as Rose DeWitt Bukater. Rose slipped and I pulled her back on board._

_When the crew came to help, I was accused of tossing her overboard. Rose lied to her fiancé and I was praised a hero for saving her life. I was invited to dine at a first class dinner as a reward. After the dilemma, one of the men noticed that I was in my socks and my jacket was off. I was found out... dammit._

* * *

**Author's Note: **End of chapter one! Reviews are appreciated. Next entry is the 11th. What would Jack write then?


	2. April 11th, 1912

**__****Disclaimer: **I do not own _Titanic. _Though the diary belongs to me since this was a homework assignment.

* * *

_April 11th, 1912_

___Rose and I started to talk like we were old friends. I told her of my childhood and how I lost my parents and she thanked me for saving her life. Rose told me about her concern for her arranged engagement. I asked her if she loved her fiancé and she tried to leave the conversation. While trying to leave, she discovered my sketch book._

_Rose began to look through my art and I told her of my adventures. Rose admitted that she was envious of my life. We both shared and watched the sunset as we dreamed of leaving our lives behind. _

_After some stupid and fun activities, I met Ruth DeWitt Bukater, Rose's mother. However, the woman's eyes weren't like Rose's. Her eyes were cold and lifeless while Rose's were warm and lively. Rose bid me farewell and a woman named Margaret "Molly" Brown helped me prepare for the dinner._

* * *

_Going down the grand staircase, I felt like I entered a different world. I saw Rose and she was beautiful. I greeted her like a gentleman would from a children's cartoon I saw when I was younger and escorted her to the table. While walking, Rose told me of the few guests on board and many of their scandalous secrets._

_I was nervous and tried very hard not to embarrass myself. Making first impressions was important. To break the ice, Rose started speaking of my drawing ability. Mrs. Brown helped me with the dinner and etiquette but this world was not for me. Kissing Rose goodbye, it was time to show her a good party._

* * *

_We went below deck where many of the other passengers were having a party. I danced with Rose and I knew she was having fun. To be young was a gift and to live your life with no excitement was hardly living. I saw a nand side to Rose that night and slowly but surely, I was beginning to fall in love with her._


	3. April 12th, 1912

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Titanic. _Enjoy.

* * *

_April 12th, 1912_

___After the dinner, I wanted to see Rose again but I was forbidden to by her parents. I wasn't one to give up without a fight. When I finally got to see her, I confessed to Rose about what I felt for her, despite the fact she was engaged. Rose was trapped in her high society and I was trying to get her to realize that. She was so fiery and passionate, not fit for the life of an unemotional doll. She rejected me and I left with a heavy heart._

_Sitting at the front of the ship, I was depressed until I heard my name... from Rose. I began to show Rose that there was more to life than the one she had. I gave her the feeling of flight; the feeling of soaring away from her problems. I would be right there beside her and that was the moment where we kissed._

* * *

_**Short chapter, I apologize. The next two are the Titanic's demise. Hope you're ready for the tragedy. **_


	4. April 14th, 1912

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Getting closer to the Titanic's demise. Also this chapter will have some slight sexual content.

* * *

_April 14th, 1912_

___Rose brought me into her room and showed me the necklace whichhaws her fiancé's gift to her. She requested that I draw her only wearing the necklace. This made me a bit flustered but I was a professional. I carefully drew her with such detail and when I finished, I gave it to her and returned the necklace in the safe. Rose and I soon fled when we were discovered. We hid in the cargo department and made love. I was so happy for now Rose was going to leave her family and come to America with me... at least... that was what I wished._

* * *

_Back on the main deck, we started receiving warnings of an iceberg ahead. The Titanic hit the iceberg, breaking bits of ice and many of the younger passengers were playing with it. I knew the situation was bad and Rose and I hurried to tell her parents._

_When we returned, I was arrested for stealing Rose's necklace. Horseshit! Iseas innocent, dammit! I pleaded to Rose to believe me as I was dragged away._

* * *

_I was taken to a room below deck and handcuffed to a pole. Looking outside, I saw that the ship was sinking. I started to yell and call for help. The water soon began to enter the room and I knew I was in deep shit. I was about to give up hope that anyone would help me but then I heard Rose's voice as she was calling my name. I urged her to free me andsince I was free, we began to search for a way to the main deck._

_Chaos was the only word that I could describe the situation. Many passengers were losing their sanity, myself included. I told Rose that the only opportunity was for her to escape on a lifeboat. I watched her sadly as she was lowered but she jumped back on the Titanic. Rose and I reunited and I called her an idiot. _

_Cal then decided to chase us and try to kill me. We escaped but we were soon in a flooded corridor. Unlocking a gate, Rose and I hurried to the main deck._

* * *

_**The Titanic is sinking! Review please.**_


	5. April 15th, 1912

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Titanic._ James Cameron does. Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

_April 15th, 1912_

___The situation got much more worse as the ship was sinking faster. Many people were fighting for the lifeboats. It was only a matter of time before the ship would break in half. I instructed Rose that we needed to stay on the ship, no matter what. Holding on to her tightly, the ship started to tilt and many people were falling into the icy waters below. The ship snappeAmin half and slowly the ship was pulling us into the water. Reassuring Rose, I told her when to hold her breath and kick to the surface._

_We plunged into the icy water and I was right when I felt the sensation of knives all over my skin. My only thought was Rose as I kicked up to the surface and swam with her to find a place to rest. The boats were going to come back so only a little longer. Rose floated on a door and I was beside her._

_Rose told me that she loved me which irritated me because it sounded like she was telling me goodbye. I reassured her that meeting her was the best thing that happened in my life and I promised that she would live and die as an old woman in her sleep. Making her promise to live, I held her hand tightly. I knew that only one of us would live and that this would be the last time I would see my Rose. _

* * *

_Rose... I sacrificed my own life to save yours. You will grow old, have children and die an old woman. This is a promise and I know that one day, we will meet again._

_I love you Rose and that is why I saved you._

_Live your life the way you want and be free._

_I love you and I always will. Forever and ever... we will meet again. Take care... my darling Rose._

__Jack Dawson

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
